<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Substitute in Your Absence by 3ch33rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262729">A Substitute in Your Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ch33rs/pseuds/3ch33rs'>3ch33rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt, M/M, Reader is mentioned, Smut, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ch33rs/pseuds/3ch33rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines submits himself to Connor to replace you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Substitute in Your Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/gifts">DesiredPerfection</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814742">Incoherent</a><br/>I subconsciously got the idea after reading this story...<br/>Hope you pleased with my writing:<br/>❤️️<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/pseuds/DesiredPerfection">DesiredPerfection</a>❤️️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been more than half a year. Yet still, he could only adore you from afar. If hadn't been for your relationship with Gavin Reed, Connor would have had advanced on securing you as his. But though he tried so hard to establish the objective in his system, he couldn't just obliterate you from his data storage.</p><p>Fortunately, for him, he has the most loyal successor, which secretly has the intention of submitting himself to Connor. Anywhere... Anywhen... And after for so long watching his predecessor oscillated in suffering, RK900 finally issues his accumulated sentiment. He is more than willing to become the drainage replacement. A substitute for your absenteeism in Connor's life.</p><p>And this night is the first attestation. For Nines in favor of proving his devotion. For Connor to vents his suppressed passions toward you.</p><p>So they've been interfacing for quite some time. Interchanging phantasm along with disarray emotions as Connor thrusting rough and deep inside his successor. The flared up desire. Each of them aiming at a different individual.</p><p>While Connor also explicitly receiving pieces of images from Nines and has the capability to interpret their meaning, Connor couldn't be bothered much. His feelings are extremely malignant. It surprises Nines as he realized his affection toward Connor almost nothing compared to Connor's toward you. Your visages rained down their system. Collided.</p><p>Their synthetic skins have been retracted in the contact area, where Connor's grips tightened around Nines' wrists. The bed shook brutally under their combined weights and force. Your name is fulfilling the air in the room, often interspersed by Connor's glitchy loud groans.</p><p>And Nines could only blink rapidly from beneath. Thunderstruck by his predecessor's superior emotions. He has been repeatedly shaking his head, attempted to dismiss your pixelated images from his HUD. But it has always been fruitless.</p><p>He could, however, tries to liberate himself from Connor. After all, he is the upgraded model, which far more sophisticated from various perspectives. He could try to push his predecessor in measurable strength, so to roll him on his back. It would be effortless. Then he would be pinning him down, spreading Connor's legs around his waist, and then shoving his larger size into him...</p><p>Connor's faint titter snaps him back to reality.</p><p>Nines had been off guard, letting the preconstruction visualization leaked into Connor's system.</p><p>“You more than capable of doing so,” Connor asserts with his raspy vocal feature. He fastens his grasp on Nines' wrists, while at the same time maintaining a steady course of sequence between Nines' thighs. Forward and back. Amber eyes focusing on him for the first time in the last hour. “But you wouldn't.”</p><p>“I wouldn't,” Nines cites the sentence devoutly. His obediency immediately bore fruit as Connor's smile breaks beautifully.</p><p>“Good boy,” Connor purrs afore entangle their lips together.</p><p>Tongues laced between teeth. Nines' thirium pump ramps up, in coincide with his LED circling in yellow. But then your visages returns into his vision as Connor increased his pace. Something drops behind his chest, which strangely he couldn't locate physically.</p><p>“Activate your receptor features down there,” Connor orders almost in a hush onto Nines' lips, too preoccupied with his own bliss.</p><p>Nines complies, then groaning intelligibly as pleasant sensation suddenly flood his system. Connor's cock had been hitting on his artificial prostate glands, where the most sensitive wires established behind the soft inner walls. He senses his thirium gathers under his belly, but still need more stimulation to trigger the climax. “C-Connor—”</p><p>Connor arranges Nines' hands above his head. He pinned down both wrists with one hand, so he could stroke Nines' hardened shaft. Precum dripped from the slit, damping Connor's palm. “So easily wet for me,” Connor cooed afore landing a peck on Nines' lips. His hips' jerked grow erratic.</p><p>Again, your pixelated images crammed Nines' HUD. It pained him momentarily but quickly overshadowed by the pleasure that builds up rapidly through his biocomponents. Frictions by Connor's hand rubbing his length and his sensitive hole being fucked unmercifully. But just when Nines' about to come, suddenly Connor's palm tightens around his base. Nines releases a hopeless growl.</p><p>Connor doesn't say a word but muffles him with a rough kiss. It's full of yearning, only both know well it was not addressed for Nines.</p><p>Your visages blaring on both androids' system.</p><p>Nines doesn't care anymore. He desperately anticipates a release. And then it 'comes' true as Connor loosens the grip off his throbbing cock. A single stroke. Thirium pump whirling rapidly. Synthetic cum leaps out of his slit, staining his torso.</p><p>Connor, still with fingers around Nines half-limp cock, catches up a few seconds later. He bites Nines' lower lips as he is unleashing his load inside.</p><p>“I love you,” Nines murmurs lowly as his predecessor breaks the kiss.</p><p>Connor's LED swirling in yellow for a short time. His face displays conflicted emotions. “I know... I'm sorry...”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too...”</p><p>“But, I care about you though...”</p><p>“Just not as in that profoundness.”</p><p>Connor is looking at him remorsefully. “I'm sorry...”</p><p>“I know...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish for their both happiness after this story...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>